


Weird Noises and Love Confessions

by sunny_impalas



Series: Tumblr Stories [3]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, Implied drug usage, Implied underage drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Ponyboy wakes up in middle of the night to a weird noise.





	Weird Noises and Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title so if you have one let me know.

Ponyboy woke up in middle of the night, Sodapop still sound asleep beside him.

What was that noise? It sounded like a cat scratching at the front door. Ponyboy shrugged and went to go lay back down but sat up again when the sound came once again.

Determined to find out what the sound was, and to get a few more hours of sleep, Ponyboy slid from the bed and onto the carpeted ground of the bedroom. He crept down the stairs, careful not to wake up Darry or Soda.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he heard the noise again. A subtle scritch on the front door. He paused for a second, waiting for the noise again.

After a few more minutes without the sound, Pony assumed it was a tree brushing against the house. As he was turning to walk back upstairs he heard the subtle scratch on the door again.

“For the love of God, what is making that noise?” Ponyboy thought as he walked towards the front door.

He opened the door and looked around, the cool breeze of late September brushing past him. 

“Heya Ponyguy.” A voice said from somewhere below Pony’s eyesight, on the front porch.

“Curly?” Pony asked, looking down to find that yes, it was indeed Curly Shepard sat on his front porch. 

Curly looked like shit. His dark brown hair was a mess and not silky and curled. His eyes were blood shot, and his speech slurred. There was an empty bottle next to his hand.

“Curly what on earth are you doing here? It’s like three am!” Pony whispered shouted, still wary of waking his older brothers.

“I dunno honestly. Me and some pals got hold of some weed and booze and…” Curly trailed off, looking down at the wooden boards under him.

Pony looked down too, his eyes seeing that Curly had been scratching at the boards. The scratches were deep and angry, no wonder the sound had woken Pony up. Curly must’ve been carving into the wood.

Ponyboy sighed and shook his head. He knelt down and offered a hand to Curly.  
“Well c'mon then, I can offer ya the couch if you want.” Pony said, taking in the sight of Curly.

Curly grabbed Pony’s hand, but pulled the younger boy down. Throwing a leather clad arm over his shoulders.

“Ya wanna know somethin’ Pone?”

“Sure Curly.”

“I think I love ya.”

Ponyboy was taken aback, what had he just heard?

“Well, gee, Curly I love ya too. You’re like a broth-”

Curly cut off Ponyboy mid sentence.  
“No, I mean like love ya love ya. Yer one of a kind Pone. Ya just. Blow my fuckin’ mind.” Curly confessed, staring at the brunet, trying to make him understand.

“O-oh.” Ponyboy whispered, “I…” he didn’t know what to say. What do you even say when one of your best friends confesses that he loves you?!

“Ya don’t have to say anything. I don’ mind. Just keep yer trap shut ‘bout it.” Curly mumbled, trying to fix his tough guy facade, “Just… Just look at the sky with me for a bit. Ya like that right?”

And well, who was Ponyboy to complain about that? And so what if he maybe curled into the older boy some more?  
All that mattered was that he was happy.


End file.
